1. Field
Example embodiments of the following description relate to a method and apparatus for obtaining lighting information and material information in an image modeling system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to development of three-dimensional (3D) graphics technologies and 3D graphic-related hardware technologies, content is being produced to realistically represent an object in various application fields, such as 3D games, 3D movies, smartphones, and the like. To realistically represent an object, a rendering technology may be used. In the rendering technology, modeling needs to be accurately performed on geometry, material properties, and lighting.
Information regarding material properties or materials may be obtained by capturing an object in a restricted space using special equipment. However, it is difficult to apply a scheme or technique of using the special equipment to various environments, and is also difficult for users to secure content.
To perform modeling of light or lighting, an omni-direction lighting environment map may be used. However, to extract a lighting environment map, a special auxiliary device is required. In other words, there is a limitation to the modeling of a dynamic lighting environment.